


Just Once

by ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06



Category: Enlisted (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Pete, Incest, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1287052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06/pseuds/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete wants to bottom, just once. He won't say it because Randy thinks he's the toughest guy on the planet, but luckily, Derrick always knows what his big brother needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Once

"Pete? Are you okay? You wanna see the kitten video again?" Randy asked, his usual dopey grin on his face.

"Huh? Oh. No, Randy. Thanks though." Pete said absently. 

"What's wrong with you, brother? Usually you'd watch that damn video a million times to make Randy happy." Derrick said. 

"Come on, Pete. Is this one of those 'hard times?'" Randy asked. 

Derrick slapped a hand over his face and groaned a Randy's idiocy while Pete slammed his hands on the table angrily. Randy jumped, his smile crumbling in the face of Pete's anger. 

"Randy, are you ever _not_ stupid?" Pete exclaimed before storming out of the mess hall. 

Randy's eyes filled with tears and his lip wobbled. Pete had never been so angry at him, not even when he accidently chased away Pete's beard when he was fifteen. Derrick softened at Randy's tears. 

"Randy, just stay here okay? I'll take you to get ice cream if you don't cry." Derrick said, going after Pete. 

***

Pete felt awful. It wasn't Randy's fault that he so frustrated - well, it was, but Randy didn't know that. There was no reason to yell at him or call him stupid. He put his head in his hands as he sat on the bench. He knew he wouldn't be so torn up if he just told his brothers what he wanted. To let go, to not be in control just once.

"You're a dick, you know that? Randy's crying. He probably thinks you either hate him or don't want to have sex with him anymore." Derrick said heatedly. 

"I didn't mean it. I'm just so frustrated and Randy has no idea that he's the reason why." Pete said without thinking. 

"How can you be frustrated with him? Sure, he's dense, but fuck, Pete, he loves you." 

"I don't want Randy to think less of me. He sees me as a real life Captain America - if I told him what I want, it would be ripping away his little fantasy. He'd think I'm weak." 

Derrick was sure the confusion he was feeling was written all over his (extremely handsome) face. What was Pete even talking about? Nothing in the world would make Randy think less of Pete. Pete could murder a box of deformed puppies and Randy would think he was a saint. And how could anyone think Pete was weak? Pete practically raised Derrick and Randy and went to war trying to live up to their dead father. Derrick sat down next to Pete and decided he had to make this right. He wasn't mad at Pete - he was disappointed. Why wouldn't Pete talk to him or Randy earlier? 

"Baby, what do you need? What's wrong?" Derrick asked softly. He had a heart, contrary to popular belief. 

"I want to not be in control for once, Derrick. I want you and Randy - I want you to-" Pete stammered. 

Suddenly, it all made sense. "You want to bottom. Is that it? You want Randy and I to take over in bed." 

"Oh God." 

From nowhere, Randy showed up. The guy was excellent at not being detected. He sat on Pete's other side, smiling. 

"Big brother, I'd be honored to take control. 'Cause it means you love me and Derrick more than anyone else in the world." Randy said happily. 

Pete and Derrick both jumped. "Where the hell did you come from?" They exclaimed breathlessly. 

"The bushes. I heard why you were so mad. I think you're even more of a super soldier." 

Before Pete could react, Randy pulled him into a rather heated kiss, pushing his tongue into Pete's mouth, taking complete control over the kiss. Derrick smiled. 

"Maybe we should go back to the trailer. Randy's getting antsy." Derrick whispered in Pete's ear, nipping at the lobe. 

Pete shuddered. "Is good...the trailer is good." 

***

Pete bit his lip. He didn't know how to do this. Well, he did, but it was the whole prepping thing. He didn't think he could do it to himself. He felt Derrick's lips connect with his own.

"Thinking too much. We've got this. You just let it feel good, big brother." Derrick said against Pete's lips. 

"Shut up." Pete groaned, kissing Derrick. 

Derrick gave a smirk and nipped at Pete's lower lip as Randy fiddled with the buttons on Pete's pants. Pete whimpered into Derrick's mouth as the man pinned Pete down by his wrists, allowing Randy to take off Pete's pants and boxers. 

"You're still overdressed." Randy whined. 

"Well, Randy, let's fix that." Derrick said. 

Soon, the three men were all undressed, and Derrick and Randy had a very naked Pete beneath them. Derrick found the bottle of lube Pete hid beneath his pillow and squirted a generous amount into his palm and then into Randy's. Randy put his cheek the the firm plane of Pete's stomach and nuzzled the skin. Pete sighed. He was actually slightly afraid - he was alomst certain this was going to hurt. 

"I'm going to put one finger in, okay?" Randy asked, pressing his finger to Pete's hole. 

"Randy, I'm not going to break." Pete whined. 

Randy smiled and slid the first finger in. Pete sucked in a breath. It was a strange - but not unwelcome - sensation. Randy started to move the finger slowly until Derrick said it was time for another finger. Pete tensed slightly until Derrick and Randy each gave his thigh a pat. 

"Randy, why don't you work on that little problem between Pete's legs while I do this next part?" Derrick asked. 

Randy nodded and used his free hand to gently grasp Pete's weeping cock, stroking it softly while Derrick inserted his finger next to Randy's. Once he was in, he and Randy worked together to scissor Pete open. Pete moaned - it was no wonder why Randy always came so hard. This was fantastic, minus the bit of pain that came from stretching. Randy's hand was jerking him slowly now, while Derrick was pressing soft kisses to his inner thighs. Adding another finger, Derrick smiled. Pete was bleary eyed with bliss. 

Once Pete was ready, Randy and Derrick looked at each other. Randy looked at Pete, rubbing his stomach. 

"Who's firrst, super soldier?" He asked. 

"Beauty before age, Randy-" Derrick started to say, cutoff by Pete gripping his wrist. 

"Want both of you." Pete whimpered. 

"That's going to happen, Pete, but one at a time." 

"You should both go at once." 

"You'll get hurt, Pete." Randy reasoned, and, holy shit, when was he ever the voice of reason? 

"Please? I'll be fine." 

Derrick and Randy looked at each other for a moment before nodding. If this was what Pete wanted, they would give to him. Derrick smirked at Randy before kissing his lips roughly. 

"Beauty before age, Rand." Derrick teased. 

Randy grinned and helped Pete onto his hands and kness. He gripped Pete's hip, planting gentle kisses along his spine as he lined up his cock with Pete's hole. He pushed in slowly, taking in Pete's gasp of surprise. 

"Randy, move. Please, please, _please_ move." Pete panted, rocking his hips to take more of Randy's member in. 

Randy started to move, his pace slow, but quickened when Derrick firmly gripped his ass and started whispering dirty nothings in his ear. Pete was moaning and whimpering, calling Randy's name. 

"Think you can handle me, too, soldier?" Derrick whispered huskily. 

"Please, Derrick." Pete begged, moaning when Randy hit his prostate at an angle that made him see stars. 

"Sir, yes, sir." 

"So tight, Pete. Feel so good." Randy hissed. 

Derrick instructed Randy to stop moving as he started stretching Pete a little more, trying to make room for himself next to Randy. He almost didn't want to do this. It seemed like it would hurt, but Pete was so hot, so hard for he and Randy. Once he thought Pete was ready, Derrick slowly pushed into Pete's tight heat beside Randy. Pete groaned at the sensation and rocked his hips, hoping to cajole his brothers into moving. This felt amazing, intimate on a whole new level Pete had never heard of. 

"Randy, Derrick, I love you. I love you two so much more than you know. I'm so sorry I left you all alone when I went to Afghanistan." Pete whimpered, tears streaming down his face. He had missed them. He had missed all of this. 

"Shh, big brother. Enjoy this. We can talk later." Randy spoke softly, grunting. He was close, so close. He turned to look at Derrick, whose blissed out smile said it all. He was close, too, completely turned on Pete unraveling before them, the trust he was showing so vulnerably. 

"Pete, I'm gonna...God, Pete, you're so fucking hot." Derrick groaned, releasing inside of his older brother. 

That's what did it for Pete. He came hard, his vision blurring as he shouted out the names of his two lovers along with a jumbled mess of other words. Randy came shortly after, pulling out and collapsing onto the bed. Derrick followed suit, and a Pete collapse face first into his pillows, exhaused and aching in a great way. Derrick slung an arm over Pete's back, Randy crossing it with his own as the cuddled with their big brother. 

"We should...get to...before Sergeant Major..." Pete mumbled, cutoff by a yawn. 

"We've got half an hour of naptime before Cody comes after us." Derrick said, his eyes closing. 

"Sleep, Pete. I'll protect you." Randy said, snuggling close to Pete. 

The trio fell asleep, protectively curled around each other. 


End file.
